


My Review of Amy's Baking Company by Springs1

by sockalicious



Category: 21st Century CE RPF, Internet Personalities RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, More Truthful Than You'd Think, Nonnies Made Me Do It, RPF, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockalicious/pseuds/sockalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDIOT!  What it SAYS on the ***TIN***!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Review of Amy's Baking Company by Springs1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who Springs1 is, simply Google for "springs1 ranch dressing".

Last night my husband and I went to Amy’s Baking Company. What a horrible experience. Everyone who works there is ********** **RUDE** *******!

First, we had to wait 50 minutes for a table, even though we made a reservation. We even saw a table of four get seated before us, which was RUDE because we were there first. The hostess claimed it was because a table for four opened up before a table for two, but that was SO **SELFISH**!. TWO people can sit at a table for four, too! That table should have been OURS, since we were there FIRST.

FINALLY we got our table. We were seated right before another table of two people. The waitress came and took our drink order, then took the order of the other table. When she came back holding four drinks, she served the other table first! That is **********RUDE********* and *******UNFAIR*********! We ordered FIRST so we should have been served first! There is no excuse for this RUDENESS.

We both got the unsweetened iced tea, which we sipped while we looked at the menu. Before we even ordered someone came by and added more tea to our glasses. UNACCEPTABLE! We did not ask for any kind of refill. We were not even given the chance to say no! WHY DO WAITERS DO THIS???? 

My husband ordered the Baked Penne and I ordered the Asian Duck Pizza. The menu says the pizza comes with Hoison sauce, carrot marmalade, smoked Gouda and mozzarella cheeses with house made shaved duck prosciutto and crunchy peanuts, topped with fresh mint, cilantro and scallions. I told the waitress to use regular pizza sauce, not that hoison stuff, all mozzarella (‘cause Gouda is gross), and to add extra onions. 

Then I asked for two sides of ranch dressing on the side and was told that they do not have ranch dressing. I knew she was ***********LYING****** because she was **** **LAZY** *** !!!! They have salads so of course they have ranch dressing! Even fine dining has RANCH!! 

It took over an hour but our food finally arrived. The pizza was NOT made with regular pizza sauce, and there was NO RANCH DRESSING! I politely asked her where the ranch dressing was and she said, “I told you we do not have ranch dressing.” I said, “I think you are lying to me or too lazy to get some. Go get me two things of ranch dressing, now!” 

Then some old man came over and said he was the owner (is his name is **AMY**?? I don’t think so!) and he asked what the problem is. 

I said, “FIRST they have been refilling our glasses without us asking for it. NOW I am trying to get some ranch dressing to eat with my pizza, but the waitress is **LAZY** and will not get me any.” 

He also claimed they did not have ranch dressing. 

I said, “IDIOT! You serve salads and every place that serves salads has ranch dressing. Do you think I am STUPID?!” 

Then he started screaming and threw us out. THIS IS THE ******* **RUDEST** **** PLACE I HAVE EVER BEEN. 


End file.
